


The Visit

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [133]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: in my little mind the writer of the book is emma and killian's son from the future but i need killian to friend him first and then emma and henry put it together. i need some captaincobraswan fluff and for henry to connect with his brother. please and thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visit

Killian had first noticed the strange boy’s appearance in the town a few days ago. And while Killian was still relatively new to the town, and didn’t quite know everyone lived in Storybrooke, he could recognize all of their faces. So the fact that he didn’t know this new comer, was slightly concerning.

He couldn’t have been more than nine or ten, but despite that, the boy walked with such purpose that Killian would have sworn that he was older.

He had asked around to see if anyone knew the child; he had to belong to someone. But everyone declined when he had posed the question.

In addition to that, there was just something…off…about the boy. He kept to himself, but he often shot Killian and Emma curious looks as he jotted something down into his little notebook that he kept on him. The timing between everything going on with Rumple and his three acquaintances definitely could not have been coincidental.

So that afternoon, curiosity got the better of Killian, and when he saw the boy slip into the booth and place an order of hot chocolate, with the topping of cinnamon that his Swan loved so much.

“Hello, Lad,” Killian said, as he sat down beside the boy, getting a closer look of his physical features. The boy had blonde hair and cerulean eyes which reminded him of his own.

The boy’s eyes widened with nervousness, “Hi,” he stuttered, seeming unsure of himself.

“I don’t believe I’ve seen you around town. I’m Killian Jones, and you are?” he asked, hoping to cause the boy to open up.

“Uh-Charles?” he asked, as he squirmed in his seat, causing Killian to know the boy was being dishonest, despite not possessing Emma’s lie detecting abilities.

“Okay then, _Charles_ ,” Killian emphasized. “Are your parents around? Or are you on your own?”

“They’re around here somewhere,” ‘Charles’ said, as he avoided looking at Killian. “Closer than you think,” he muttered under his breath, in a tone so quiet, Killian nearly missed it.

“Oh?” Killian asked interested, “Anyone I might know?”

“No?” Charles said, before he crumpled his nose in a way Killian had only seen two people do before when they were lying; Emma and Henry.

And then it hit him, as he studied the boy and took in the entirety of his physical features; the name he was using, his eyes, and the cinnamon.

“When are you from?” Killian asked him in a gentle but low voice.

Charles looked up in worry, contemplating his answer, before relenting, “Eleven years from now,” he said with a sigh. “Does that mean you’ve figured it out?”

“Aye, Lad,” Killian smirked, “Now, can I know my son’s real name?”

“Liam,” the boy said with a small smile, “For your brother. It was mom’s idea.”

Killian smiled at that, “So Liam, what brings you back to our time?”

“I don’t know if I can say,” he said softly. “I don’t want to mess up the future or anything, you know? But I guess I could tell you the gist of it?”

Killian nodded, “Do tell.”

And with that, Liam began telling Killian his story.

Asdf

Emma knew she was running late. It hadn’t been her fault that the alarm clock had been so damn loud, that she accidently might have spelled it to crash into the wall. Despite that, she and Henry were heading to meet Killian for lunch at the diner.

So when she appeared and saw Killian and the little blonde boy he had been worried about earlier, she couldn’t help but smile. Over the past few weeks of their relationship, Henry and Killian had spent a lot of time together, trying to find a way to free the fairies, and bonded in a way he barely got to do with Neal. And despite Killian not being his birth father, he never treated Henry as if he were anything less than his own blood.

“Who do you think that is?” Henry asked curiously, as he watched the two of them interact.

“I don’t know,” Emma said truthfully.

“Do you think he has something to do with the book?” Henry asked again, “It can’t coincidental with everything going on.”

“Maybe,” Emma said, as she glanced at the boy again. As the approached the booth, Emma turned to place a light kiss on her boyfriend’s lips. “Morning,” she smiled. “Who’s your friend?”

Killian looked at the boy who simply shook his head, “Charles,” Killian told her, causing her lie detector to go off.

She raised an eyebrow at him, but didn’t say anything as she slid into the booth with him. Henry looked slightly apprehensive as if he were afraid he was intruding, but _Charles_ moved to the side of the booth so Henry could sit beside him.

“Thanks,” Henry said with a smile.

“So Charles, are you new in town?” Emma asked, as she assessed the situation.

“I’ve always been here.” Charles said, meaning he must have had some sort of knowledge about the town and how the magic around it worked. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t still something Emma should be worried about.

“Oh?” Emma asked, “I’ve never seen you around.”

“My parents aren’t all that famous in this town,” Charles shrugged; another lie.

“Uh huh,” Emma said, causing the boy to squirm.

“You look awfully a lot like my mom,” Henry said, as he sceptically looked between the two of them, “And Killian.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Henry,” Emma scoffed. “He looks nothing like-” she cut herself off as she took a closer look. “That’s what you’re lying about, isn’t it?”

Killian gave an encouraging nod to the boy, and ‘Charles’ began to speak, “My name is Liam David Jones, and I’m your son from the future,” Liam said softly, looking at her.

Emma was shocked. She had seen a lot of weird things since coming to Storybrooke, but she had never expected to see her future child. And a part of her wanted to run, because it meant that she and Killian clearly stayed together to have him. But at the same time, when she thought about it, a future with Killian wouldn’t be the worst thing; actually it would be pretty wonderful. These last few weeks had been like she was living some sort of dream, and if she let herself being honest, then she would admit she didn’t want it to end.

“It’s nice to meet you Liam,” Emma smiled at the boy, and Killian grinned as he wrapped his arm around her.

“I have a brother!” Henry said a wide grin. “Liam, when are you born? I wanna know how long I have to wait!”

“Henry!” Emma blushed at the implication.

“Mom and Dad get married within the year,” Liam said with a smile, “And I’m born nine months after that. Henry always says that the two of you didn’t waste any time, whatever that means.”

She turned redder at the implication, as Killian laughed aloud. She relaxed into his warmth despite her embarrassment.

“And I suppose you have a reason for being here?” Emma asked him, “I doubt future me would be very pleased at the idea of you gallivanting through time on your own.”

“I’m the Author,” Liam said as he looked at all of them.

“How does that work?” Henry asked with a gasp. Emma had a similar reaction.

“When I was growing up, everyone always told me stories of how they met and things that happened to them, so I started writing it all down with a magic quill that Aunt Gina got me. And when it was done, I bound it together. I kinda have been doing the time travel thing for a while?” Liam asked, “I mean recently for me, but throughout all of your timelines. I’ve been interweaving through it to ensure certain things happen, like Henry gets the book, and that Aunt Gina found that alternate page so she didn’t lose hope.”

“So that was how that book got there!” Emma said in shock, “Mary Margret always said it just appeared one day.”

“Do you actually have the power to change things like half the town seems to think you do?” Henry asked his brother curiously.

Liam shook his head, “I just record what happened. There’s an enchantment on your book, so whenever something actually happens, it’s written in, so you don’t know beforehand, but that’s about all I control. I don’t choose the paths that others take; their actions are their own.”

Emma nodded, “I knew it! Now to make Rumpelstiltskin and the rest of them believe it,” she sighed; easier said than done.

Killian kissed her forehead gently, “We’ll help you, Love. We’re not in danger at the moment, so what say we enjoy time with our future child until such a time where we have him?”

She smiled, “Liam, I know you can’t tell us anything about the future, but how would you like to head down to the park with us for the day?”

Liam grinned, “Sounds fantastic, Mom! Besides, now I’m nearly the same size as Henry so he doesn’t even have that advantage anymore! Do you know how rare that is?”

Henry laughed, “Enjoy it while it lasts, Kid.”

Liam scowled, and Emma wondered if that was something Henry called his little brother a lot, just as she had called him that when she first came to town, and every now and then still.

As they paid the bill, Killian slipped his hand into hers as they walked toward the park. She felt butterflies in her stomach at the idea that Killian wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and if anything had been holding her back before in their relationship, there definitely wasn’t anything anymore.

When it was time for Liam to go after a long day of spending time together, the three of them watched in amazement as he used magic to create a portal effortlessly, and slipped into the future where he was from.

“Maybe we should start practicing for him,” Killian whispered into her ear when Henry left to have dinner with Regina, causing her to giggle.

“I like the way you think, Pirate,” she smiled, kissing his jaw, “Shall we head to your ship while Henry enjoys some time with his other mother?”

He grinned as he scooped her up into his arms, “Sounds fantastic, Swan,” he said, as he walked toward the pirate ship.


End file.
